


Wrapped Up In You

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Drunk Jenga Prompts [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: Merwin, Trade shirts with another player





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hepcatliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】Wrapped Up In You 在你之中](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697157) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



Eggsy cheered when the tower of blocks clattered to the floor, but Merlin only sighed.

He wasn’t quite sure why he’d allowed himself to get roped into playing Drunk Jenga with a group of support staff and Eggsy - well that was it, wasn’t it.

Eggsy had strode over and put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder and asked if Merlin would like to join them. And while Merlin had put on a great show of calling it frivolous and claiming he was too busy, there was only ever going to be one answer when Eggsy had flashed him his cheeky grin and said _please_.

Eggsy downed the last of his beer to the drunken jeering of the others and then held out his block with a flourish.

“Let’s see what we’ve got, yeah?” He flipped the block around in his hand until it was the right way around. “‘Switch shirts with another player.’”

Eggsy took a good look at the group of people around the table. Some of the boys started yelling Gwen’s name, but Eggsy just shot them an unimpressed look.

The last person Eggsy looked at was Merlin, and for a moment there was an expression on his face that Merlin couldn’t read. Then he was standing up and pulling his polo off over his head.

“A’ight Merlin, take it off. I wanna see how soft those jumpers really are.”

Merlin was sure that the others were jeering and making comments about the situation. But he couldn’t focus on their words, only his attempt to stave off his blood rushing south.

In front of him Eggsy was standing bare chested, shirt dangling from his outstretched hand, his eyebrow arched. Merlin huffed and started removing his shirts, hoping the flush he felt across the back of his neck would be attributed to the beer and not his thudding heart at the idea of wearing Eggsy’s shirt, of Eggsy wearing _his_.

The jumper came off first, and was passed gently over to Eggsy. In return, Eggsy passed him his polo. Merlin carefully laid it across his lap, unable to help treating it delicately even though it was anything but.

Next came his tie and button up, stripped off quick and efficient and hung across the back of his chair. Eggsy, for his part, seemed uninterested in the rest, instead bringing the jumper up to press against his face before pulling it on over his head.

The jumper was long, falling well past Eggsy’s waist. The sleeves were equally as long, nearly covering his hands completely. In and of itself it wasn’t particularly flattering. But the way Eggsy’s eyes had gone dark, how it seemed like he couldn’t stop lifting the collar and rubbing his cheek against, how it felt knowing that _Eggsy_ was wrapped up inside of _his_ jumper - that made his cock twitch and his mouth go dry.

A loud laugh from across the room pulled Merlin from his thoughts. He tore his eyes away from the lad in front of him and instead went about wrangling Eggsy’s shirt onto his lanky frame.

It rode high on his torso so that part of his stomach was visible along the bottom. It was tight through the chest and shoulders, and Merlin feared that he might stretch it to the point it wouldn’t return to its normal shape. There were some cat calls and whistles, but Merlin ignored them. Despite the absurd picture he was sure he painted, the discomfort of wearing a too small shirt in front of his coworkers, Merlin couldn’t help but close his eyes and savour the moment.

His senses were filled with _Eggsy_. It took most of his will power not to bury his nose into the fabric. The only other time he’d been close enough to experience Eggsy’s scent was just after the parachute test. He’d only caught a hint of it then, as Eggsy had leaned into his ear, but it had haunted him for weeks afterwards. But this was overwhelming, and all Merlin wanted to do was properly appreciate it.

Instead he made sure his face didn’t betray his arousal and opened his eyes. Across from him, Eggsy had sat back down and was rubbing his fingers along the cuffs of the jumper. The rest of the group had already refilled their drinks and reset the tower, no longer interested in Merlin and Eggsy’s current attire.

As they started a new round, Eggsy leaned over the table and placed one hand cautiously against Merlin’s elbow. “This thing is soft as fuck. I hope you ain’t expecting it back, guv.” Merlin could only shake his head. “Good. You can keep that if ya like, fair trade and all.”

As Eggsy winked at him and got up to go and fetch another beer, Merlin couldn’t help watching Eggsy’s arse as he went. He would most certainly be keeping this shirt, and he could only hope he’d find more opportunities to see Eggsy in his jumper.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
